A Body of Illusions
by xxivxo
Summary: The illusions produce a conversation topic that unravels a clear tension between them. MitsuruxNaoto.


Unsettling remarks that stabbed repeatedly at one's pride were spoken in the dimly lit hall of Yasogami High School.

The most unlikely of a pair was standing some feet away from one another. The delicate yet firm voice of Mitsuru Kirijo continued speaking words that the detective could no longer stand merely standing in silence.

It was unknown to them, that everything was awry. A gun was drawn and personas summoned in the midst of a heated battle. Transgressions were finally laid to rest minutes later, and the woman coated in white remained as calm as ever even after having done battle. Her garnet eyes were transfixed on the smaller figure nearby.

"I apologize for anything I might have said, and in turn I will look past what you said about my body."

Naoto instantly blushed at the statement. Had she heard correctly? _Her body_? Sure, it was obvious that the woman had quite a **nice** body, one with many curves, and her breasts were probably even larger than her own. The beauty that she had in just her smile alone was recognized the first time they met and-wait _what_?

It was obvious the subject was trying to be steered back to the matter at hand; yet, it was alarming to not be able to shake off the concept of this woman's body. Not only that, it was her personality and demeanor that was also quite intriguing. Why was she so fixated on this? More so, on her?

The blush was still staining her cheeks. What a girly thing to have occur. It was ironic more so because the former Kirijo heir didn't know that the ace detective was not actually male. Yet, it was clear how those garnet eyes would flick over the figure clothed in blue, tracing over every inch in a lingering manner that.

The attention was riveting, and for some reason Naoto couldn't help but to become more allured to her presence. A request was made to continue onward and assist her in the endeavor that she couldn't follow through with given the circumstances. Naoto was in the midst of responding just as she started taking a few steps closer.

"Shirogane, will you accept this proposal?"

Standing only about a foot away from her, the difference in height was clear, yet their eyes were connecting in a way that showed the obvious jolt of _something_. The tension in the air could be cut so easily, and it wasn't a violent sort of tension. No, it was quite the opposite. An erotic tension of sorts, and it only grew as Naoto peered up into garnet eyes with that very serious gaze.

"I accept."

"Very well. I wish I could show you my gratitude somehow." A smile formed on her lips as her eyes remained on the detective.

The level of trust they had already formed in such a short amount of time was about to be tested quite greatly. Naoto felt that adrenaline rush that was only present during the excitement of an investigation. It stirred her to take a few steps forward, lessening the small amount of distance that lay between them.

"What is it that I said about your body during the illusion?"

Mitsuru seems a little surprised at the question but the visible difference disappears from her face mere seconds later. She hardly seems fazed at the closeness in their stance now too.

"I believe that can be saved for another time."

Her voice was in the general, soft tone that she had used during most of her conversations thus far. However, Naoto wasn't one to be refused. It had already gotten her flustered to think about just what she would've said, and if her suspicions were correct then that would mean that there was an immense amount of attraction between them.

"I'd rather hear it now." Letting her right hand move up, her fingers began to trace over the front of the fur coat that covered the red-head's body.

"If you insist, I will make it quick then." Mitsuru glanced down at the fingers that were moving steadily over the white fur that covered her body. "It was mostly about my chest."

Naoto let her blue eyes fixate on garnet again just as the hand that had been moving over the coat shifted to the left. Fingers traced over the leotard that held back a set of large breasts, ghostly moving over the top of the tight fabric.

"Forgive me if I insulted you." Her voice was low, sincere, yet there was the hint of desire coating every syllable.

"I already told you that all was forgiven." The woman remained in the calmest posture, holding her composure even after the fingers had brush over her chest. It was as the hand moved back to firmly grasp at her right breast that caused her to gasp in mid-breath.

"Forgive me for what I am about to do."

Naoto lunged up, letting her mouth devour into the taste of the older woman. _**It was far too tempting**_. Every single inch of her was far too tempting to avoid touching and becoming enthralled in.

The moment her lips made contact with those luscious lips, the powerful presence of the Empress was made known. Her hands gripped onto the jacketed-arms of the detective, letting her head tilt forward in order to let her own force be put into the touching of their lips.

The attraction was surprising, yet it was even more surprising how they were completely enveloped in it. Mitsuru felt herself being pushed back against the wall near the front of the stairwell. Her chest jostled at the fierce contact, and that only made Naoto grip more at the breasts that were hidden beneath the black suit.

The kiss was intense, only growing to a more heated level as Naoto let her knee brush up between the long, gorgeous legs of the elegant woman. Mitsuru had moaned subtly as their lips began to move apart, letting their tongues meet at a central point. The detective took initiative and worked the dominate route, wanting to taste all of the woman who had intrigued her far too much. It drove her senses mad, and she could feel a hand running up over the top of her head.

Mitsuru was at a loss for the situation at hand. The sensation of having been kissed shook her to her core, seeing as; she hadn't been kissed very often in all of her life. There had never been attraction great enough for her to pursue, but this one had practically slapped her in the face upon arrival. And now she couldn't help but to fall captive to every moment of it, letting her hands up into the blue locks of hair hidden beneath the matching hat. It fell to the floor as she let her fingers run through the soft mass of hair, gripping at the back of the other's head as their kiss was deepening into the realms of passion.

The tension had become so great and it was only building up with every second that kisses were dealt to one another. It was just as the delicate hands of the sword-wielder began to move from along the back of blue hair, further past a matching jacket, and heading towards the hem of plaid pants that Naoto let her right hand reach down to grip at the other's wrist.

The reality set in. Although she felt a strong amount of trust for the woman already, she still felt her heart clench at the idea that her darkest secret would be revealed. Her gut feeling told her it wasn't the time or place for such a thing to be revealed or for such activity to be pursued further.

Slowly withdrawing, Naoto let herself begin to recompose herself. After she had straightened out her jacket, she knelt down to grab her hat that had fallen on the door. Re-aligning it on her head, it was seconds later that Mitsuru had also resumed a look of normalcy.

"I should return to the matter at hand."

"Yes. I believe we can cordially talk about this once we've left this place."

"I'll be awaiting your invite."

Quick to bow and then turn away, the sound of her footsteps echoing on the hall away from the area that the woman couldn't leave was all that was heard as the conversation ended.

Naoto couldn't begin to grasp as to why she had reacted so brash. This Mitsuru Kirijo had some sort of effect on her…but she had no time to deal with the looming questions just yet. She was just hope that she would be prepared to face those questions whenever she received that invite.

And Mitsuru was already determined to send that invite.

_~ fin._


End file.
